


Comming Home

by samptra



Series: Soldat and Mekhanik [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Codependency, Domestic Fluff, Edward Stark needs a hug, Fluff, Get Together, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: James shrugged helpless, “Please, help him.”He couldn’t keep the worry and fear from bleeding into his voice, “Please,” he mumbled burying his face against Anthony listening to the painful rattle of breath coming from the thin chest.





	Comming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two of the series! I recommend reading the first one before this or else it's not going to make a whole lot of sense. Already working on the next part, another series that's sort of struck me creatively. I love this, and even getting Ed and Steve starting a little more romance here. Be on the lookout for the next part as well. Thanks for all the support and love for this series as well. If you have any ideas or thoughts about perhaps what I could add with these two feel free to drop me a line!

* * *

It was the screaming that woke him.

Blinking he took a moment to recognize that it wasn’t him this time. Quickly he turned to the trembling figure beside him on the tiny, cramped cot they shared. James was gasping and thrashing calling out names of men that were long dead, and one that had been thrown back in his life.

He reached out with his left hand, the metal of his arm shifting and settling as he gasped and sobbed. Anthony gathered him close, whispering nonsense and holding the dark-headed man tight pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

It wasn’t the first night he’d been awakened by screams, sometimes they were James sometimes they were his own. It didn’t matter which of them it was, the other was always there holding them tight as they rode out the darkest hours of the night.

They were afraid so much of the time; terrified of HYDRA coming for them, afraid these Avengers would find them…afraid of their own memories. So, they ran, and they hid, kept moving, stayed off the grid.

Only they couldn’t outrun their minds.

The memories were creeping in, slowly, and painfully. The conditioning was weakening, HYDRA's hold slipping, remembering who they once were.

In his arms James gasped awake, tears falling from stormy eyes as Anthony tenderly carded his hands through sweat damped hair. Pressing a sweet kiss to his temple, he felt a metal hand clutching at him as a sob erupted from his throat.

Anthony held him tight, settling his head against his chest as James clutched him close. Still whispering, he promised the man in his arms they would be ok.

-#-#-#-

_Several Months Later_…

James watched helplessly as Anthony arched off the bed, limbs trembling in pain. He reached for him gathering the fevered body close pressing soft kisses to his face and neck.

“It’s ok, it’s ok…” he murmured trying hard to believe it. He knew Anthony was sick, there was something wrong, and James felt so helpless.

“James?” Anthony rasped, reaching trembling hands cupping his face.

He kissed those roughened palms, “Here, right here, sweetheart.”

Anthony sighed closing his eyes, as James smoothed his real thumb across split lips moving to tenderly cup the left side of his head. He knew this sickness had something to do with the implant in his head.

It had been small things at first, things that James knew he should have picked up on sooner. Forgetfulness, nightmares…hallucinations. They’d both suffered from them, both knowing just how broken they were. Which made every little step forward a victory. 

Only Anthony had stopped making those steps, James was remembering things. He was remembering a life he had long ago; a tiny blonde with more heart than brains.

He was remembering carrying a dark-haired youth into hell.

“James? James please…” Anthony was yelling reaching for him, eyes unseeing, pale cheeks slashed with red. He was so thin, James could see every bone pressed against the taught pale flesh. He was all sharp angles and it worried him.

A flailing hand accidentally caught James in the shoulder and he winced, the flesh was inflamed and swollen where his shoulder and arm met. It needed maintenance, but Anthony had been sick, and confused, unable to understand. Normally intelligent brown eyes, vacant and absent.

“I’m here, I’m here honey,” he assured him, swallowing his fear down.

"Please don't forget me," Anthony begged and James felt his heart constrict in fear. The frail form sagging against him boneless and still. James refused to accept it. He was not going to say goodbye, he was not letting Anthony say goodbye.

Taking a shuddering breath, he pressed a trembling kiss to slack lips before making a decision. Setting his jaw, he carefully tucked the younger man back into bed, making sure he was asleep before resolutely tying his hair back as he headed out of their tiny apartment.

Moving with purpose James made sure to briefly stop before each surveillance camera on the way to the square.

-#-#-#-

“Boss,” Friday startled Ed out of his work, the genius looking up out of habit.

“What’s up Fri?” he asked wires clamped in his lips as he gutted the machine before him for parts.

“There has been a hit for James Barnes, 95% facial recognition.”

Ed blinked a moment before scrambling away from his work and across the workshop, “Where?”

“Bucharest.”

Ed called up the feed, confirming the match, “Where is he now?”

“Sitting. “

Ed paused, “Sitting?”

"Yes, Boss."

Edward Stark frowned that couldn’t be right, why would he be just sitting out in the open, no hat, no cover…

They’d been trying to track the elusive pair for a year, without a single sign and now here he was just sitting and waiting out in the open?

“Maybe it’s a trap…” he mumbled torn, “Where’s Cap and the others?” He asked Fri already calling up more feeds.

“Asia Boss, should I tell them?”

Ed was about to give her the go-ahead when he paused, staring at the image, it was just Barnes sitting at the table, looking like he had no intention of moving. He wanted to be found.

Ed set his jaw, “Not yet Fri.”

He headed for the launch pad suit assembling around him.

-#-#-#-

James tried to keep his leg from jittering as he waited, clenching and unclenching his metal fingers, how long was this going to take?

Gritting his teeth, he felt his skin prickle, eyes roving the crowd for threats out of habit.

James spotted him right away, it was hard not to. He looked exactly like Anthony, only older.

The man strode towards him appearing confident and calm in the late afternoon sun, he was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and a faded t-shirt as he settled before him at the table.

"Barnes," he greeted casually.

James felt his head jerk as he nodded, it was odd to be talking to this other Stark. So, different from his Anthony, but the voice was the same.

“Stark,” he replied, watching as the other glanced around, and James knew what he was looking for, or rather who he was looking for.

“Just you?” James asked when he failed to sense others circling.

Stark nodded. “Yes, just me, and I’m not sure that was a wise move yet.”

He raised a curious dark brow, and James nodded standing, “Come,” he ordered the other as he led them through the crowds.

He heard Stark hurry to follow, "Where are we going here Snowflake?"

James grunted as he moved quickly needing to get back to Anthony he'd already been gone far longer then he'd wanted to be. Hurrying through the back alleyways and up the derelict stairs he felt Stark hesitate behind him, "Come," he said again as he made for their small apartment.

Taking out the keys, he opened the door and hurried in, immediately spotting Anthony withering on the bed. Hurrying to his side he forgot all about the other Stark following him as he gathered Anthony close trying to soothe fevered dreams.

“James,” he called hoarsely.

"Here, I'm here," he assured him softly smoothing sweat-soaked hair from his forehead.

A startled gasp reminded him he wasn’t alone, suddenly Edward Stark was beside eyes wide and worried.

“Tony,” he breathed reaching out, James cradled him closer as Anthony whimpered in his arms.

Stark paused, “What’s wrong?” he asked voice thick with worry.

Anthony moaned again and James soothed him gently. “I don’t know, it has something to do with this,” he mumbled pointing to the metal implant above his ear.

Stark was suddenly all business, “May I?” he asked softly, James nodded adjusting Anthony in his grip so the man could get a closer look. He watched clever brown eyes study it intently before he was frowning. Anthony lolled his head towards James murmuring as Stark sucked in a surprised breath.

“On his neck, what is that?”

James shrugged helpless, “Please, help him.”

He couldn’t keep the worry and fear from bleeding into his voice, “Please,” he mumbled burying his face against Anthony listening to the painful rattle of breath coming from the thin chest.

He felt a strong hand grab him, "Yes of course, of course, I'll help him…help you both."

James looked up, feeling hope bloom in his chest for the first time in a long while.

Stark looked determined, setting his jaw resolutely, “I just got my brother back, I won’t lose him a second time.”

James watched the man, suddenly moving with purpose, phone in his hand. Turning away he took a blanket from the bed tenderly wrapping Anthony in his arms, assuring him they would be safe now.

-#-#-#-

Ed stood outside the room watching the pair through the glass. The man beside him gave a shaky exhale. Ed could relate the last twelve hours had been an emotional whirlwind.

As soon as Bucky had pleaded with him to help Tony he’d been in action. He had been sickened and desolate to see the metal mass attached to his twin’s head, but even more worried about the disc attached to the base of his neck. Ed had no idea what he’d been looking at, but he’d known where to go. There was only really one place that could possibly help Tony.

He’d finally given in and called Steve filling him in and having them come and pick them up on the way to Wakanda.

After that he’d called T’Challa, who’d generously agreed to help, offering them the state of the art medical facility where they’d been for the last eight hours or so. The medical staff had run a battery of tests on Tony, and Bucky hadn’t left his side for a moment of it. As they watched the hulking dark figure lifted a pale hand pressing a kiss to it.

“Have you talked to him?” Steve asked softly, Ed shook his head.

“Not much,” he admitted, he’d been on and off the phone the whole ride over. 

They watched the pair a while longer, Ed lost in thought. Despite the year, he’d had to work through it he still wasn’t sure he’d come to terms with the fact his brother was still alive. He’d spent the last twenty odd years thinking he’d lost his entire family that December night. Then to learn not only his twin was alive to have been some sort of brainwashed puppet for Hydra it was almost too much.

“Mr. Stark?” the light feminine voice drew him from his thoughts.

He turned to face the doctor, “Yes,” he asked trying to brace himself for whatever she was about to say.

"Could you follow me, please? You too Mr. Rogers."

They both followed the doctor to a private room, several medical people, and T’Challa already waiting. Ed was already on edge, and the rather grim faces around him were making him feel short a breath and panicked. He viciously pushed it down, he was not going to have an anxiety attack here. Not now, Tony needed him.

“We have completed our assessment, of Mr. Stark,” the doctor began and Ed tried to ignore his pounding heart.

"The news is not great, the deceive attached to Mr. Stack had been anchored directly to his skull, while the disc at the base of his neck was attached to the spinal column…"

Ed sort of tuned out then, there was terrible roaring in his ears, and that anxiety was edging in. Dear God, what had they done to him?

“Mr. Stark?”

He realized they were all looking at him, Ed tried to swallow, feeling outside himself, an observer watching his life play out like some bad drama.

"What…" his voice cracked, "What can we do?" he managed, voice wavering slightly.

"We cannot risk removing the device Mr. Stark, trying to do so could cause irreparable damage to his brain and spine."

Ed nodded, head feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds, “But the problem is the device?”

Another doctor answered, “It appears the device is a neural inhibitor, it’s misfiring, causing a wide range of symptoms. Mr. Stark's immune system is fighting back against and we believe this is what is it causing the problems. Quite honestly we aren't sure how he is still able to function as much as he is."

Ed felt the air rush out of his and his knees felt suddenly weak. He was sinking, going under…gasping he felt a strong arm steadying him, as a warm body pressed into his side. The pain in his chest loosened ever so slightly as Steve offered comfort and support.

"Can we turn it off?" he grasped at straws, gripping tight to Steve's arm trying to anchor himself in the moment.

“It’s not so simple Mr. Stark, we aren’t entirely sure how it works yet, or even what the intent of the implant was. We think at this stage, the safest course of action is to put Anthony into cryostasis, while we work out exactly what the device does and how to neutralize it.”

Ed felt the hot press of tears, “Yes, ok.”

Steve gripped his hand gently squeezing it.

Steve stayed by his side as they filed back to the hospital room, his twin looking so fragile and tiny on the hospital bed.

Bucky looked up when they entered, wary, and just as glassy-eyed as Ed felt he was.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said to the man, calculating grey eyes took in each of them in turn. Ed watched as he moved to protect his brother, leaning over the body on the bed, lip curling in almost a feral manner.

“Buck,” Steve tried to placate him.

“What are they doing to help Anthony?” He growled and Ed felt his heart constrict.

“It is the implant,” Ed explained trying not to let the emotion bleed into his voice, “They say the best course of action is to put him into cryo while they figure it out.”

He watched as grey eye flickered, and for a heartbeat, Ed thought he saw fear there. It was gone so quickly he was sure he'd imagined it before the expression was smooth again.

“Is this the best course of action?” he demanded eyes boring into him, and Ed felt as if he was looking into his soul.

“Yes,” he nodded firm, trying to bury down his own trepidation.

Bucky seemed to accept that as he stood, “Me too.”

Steve froze beside him, “Buck?”

"Me too put me down with him."

There was silence in the room, unsure of what to say. Bucky looked firm, face calm and collected, "I won't be separated for him."

Ed wasn’t sure if he should laugh or weep.

"Yes, of course,” one of the doctors said, "It would be beneficial to be able to thoroughly vet the conditioning you received under HYDRA Sargent Barnes."

Bucky nodded slowly, stepping back from Tony as he allowed the doctors to start working on the unconscious form.

Ed felt he was moving in a dream, he watched as they gently placed Tony into the top of the line cryo chamber, Bucky stepping into another one beside him.

"Buck, are you sure?" Steve spoke softly, Ed noting those penetrating gray eyes never moved from Tony.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation, “We are both safer.”

Ed didn’t say anything, unable to look away from the slumbering face of his twin through the frosted glass.

-#-#-#-

He was floating, it was pleasant, pain-free and quiet.

_“Heart rate and pulse normal.”_

Voices distant and far, unfamiliar ones.

_“They’re waking up.”_

He moved through the haze of sleep, pulling aside the vale as he slowly opened his eyes, sucking in a lungful of air.

There was no pain, no pull, no cold.

He felt…good.

Surprised he blinked again looking around, it was a bright room, white and clean. This wasn’t that dark, cold emotionless basement of HYDRA. He was somewhere new, somewhere different.

He frowned searching his memory he and James had been…James!

“James,” he croaked, automatically turning to look, he was always beside him. They always kept then together in cyro… he spotted the familiar dark hair, the rising panic in his chest easing. He was here.

“Mr. Stark, can you hear me?”

A woman was talking to him, her voice calm and pleasant. Anthony blinked expecting the muddle thoughts, and oppression that followed. “Yes,” he answered, surprised when his mind felt clear, clearer then he could ever remember it being.

He sat up slowly, he felt strong, felt new…

“Mr. Stark, we’re going to remove the guard now, please let us know if there is any pain.”

“Guard?” He mumbled confused moments before the back of his head was humming again. He gasped arching back as information exploded across his brain.

He remembered…. Oh, god he remembered everything.

He felt tears streaming down his face, helpless to stop them as alarms sounded around the room, people talking agitated, pointless noise as he was sinking bellowing the overwhelming information. Gasped he reached out, fingers touching a warm, solid chest, and suddenly there was a familiar face before him.

“James?” He murmured moving his hands to cup his face needing the reassurance.

He looked into the knowing eyes, unable to keep the words from spilling out, “I remember…I remember,” he sobbed.

James expression looked pained and Anthony felt himself being pulled close with a single arm.

“I know…I know…” he mumbled.

The doctors were arguing hurrying around but the noise was falling away, and the information wasn’t painful anymore it was settling on him, becoming part of him. He remembered this from before, he could feel the machines in the room, could reach out to them…could talk to him. They had taken this from him, HYDRA had stopped the flow of information but it was back, he could feel it again.

Carefully he pressed outward, feeling more technology waiting, it felt…big. Slowly he pulled away from James embrace, eyes widening, where were they? It was interconnected all parts taking to him. He looked at James again, grounding himself before he was swept away in the endless stream of data that surrounded them.

“We’re safe?” he asked softly.

James smiled at him, “We’re safe.”

-#-#-#-

“Ed calm down,” Rhodey tried to placate him as paced around the room. Ed snorted, as if he could. 

“Easy for you to say,” he mumbled the others lounging about the chairs in the common area as they waited. He was pleased to see that at least Steve look just as nervous as he did.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asked curiously from her perch on the armchair near Clint.

Ed glared at her, feeling somewhat justified as Steve joined him frowning at the women. She held up her hands defensively, “It’s not an unreasonable question.”

Ed sighed rubbing his face, he knew she was right, he’d asked himself the same question constantly; was it a good idea bringing in two ex-Hydra assassins here? But he was so desperate to see his brother. Had fought tooth and claw to get them cleared, to be able to bring them home. 

He’d been in constant contact with the doctors, the specialists assuring him everything had gone as well as could be expected and both had finally agreed to ‘come home’. He’d been waiting for that message for so long, the months had dragged by, but now it was here.

It had been a long painful road and now…now…Ed shook his head, one step at a time.

“The Quinjet is arriving Boss,” Friday announced and Ed was running out the door, Steve hot on his tail. He had no idea if the others followed, truthfully, he didn’t care as hurried out to meet the jet. Arriving just as the gangplank lowered and two figures stepping off.

Bucky was easy to discern he was big, thick, dark hair pulled back from his face in a messy bun. He was wearing dark jeans, and black t-shirt, under the gray zip hoodie, dark aviators on his nose. Ed barely noted him, eyes moving to the man as his side almost worried he would again see that emaciated figure from the hospital room. But Tony looked good. He was still on the skinny side, dark skinny jeans and oversized flannel hanging from his frame. A dark wool cap pulled low over his brow.

The pair walked towards them, Ed trying to calm his frantically beating heart, only the second he saw the soft smile on his twins face he lost what little semblance of control he possessed. With a small sob, he was pulling him close, feeling the thin frame in his arms stiffen in surprise before Tony was awkwardly patting his back.

He held tight to his brother, reminding himself again and again that it was real. He really was here.

It took him long moments to get himself back under control before he was pulling away rubbing at his wet face, "I'm sorry."

He twin regarded him with a soft smile, “It’s ok,” he said and Ed felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t in years.

“You look good,” Ed felt stupid the second the words were out of his mouth. He has a million things he wanted to say, the thoughts and emotions tumbling around in his head, but the words stuck in his throat. He felt stilted and awkward like he was talking to a stranger.

"You too, Eddie," the voice was so familiar and Ed wanted to cry all over again.

Clearing his throat, he turned, realizing the other had left them alone giving them a moment and he was thankful.

“How are you feeling?” he tried, wanting to hit his head against something hard, why was he saying such stupid things?

Tony cocked his head to the side, “Weird,” he finally answered startling a laugh out of Ed.

“Oh yeah?”

Tony smiled lips twitching, “Everyone keeps treating us like we may break at any moment. It’s annoying.”

Ed nodded, “Well ok then, I’ll treat you like I always did.”

“I hope not like the time you left me alone at the stupid kegger when we were fifteen.”

Ed choked, tears gathering and he couldn’t help it he was pulling him close again.

-#-#-#-

James started up at the ceiling above his bed, he should be tired. It had been a long day after all. Yet he couldn’t seem to find it in him to rest.

It had been a rather awkward homecoming, but both he and Anthony had figured it would. People didn’t really know what to do with them, how to act around them. Truthfully, they didn’t know how to act around others either.

He sighed rolling to his side, his bed felt empty. They had been prepared for this, for being separated. They had talked about this happening, tried to mentally prepare for the eventuality. So, when they had given him his own room near Steve, and Anthony had been whisked away by his brother. He understood thought he'd been ready.

He wasn’t.

He felt agitated, and restless as he lay there, fighting himself as to whether they should stay or go to Anthony. Ready to go he paused as the door open quietly, and he fought the relieved smile that crossed his face, a gentle weight settling on the bed beside him wriggling under the covers. James turned the soft smiling face of Anthony near his own.

“Missed you,” he mumbled, Anthony nodded nuzzling close, he was wearing loose sweats and James was pretty sure one of his t-shirts. He wrapped his metal arm around the slim man pulling him close. 

“Wasn’t sure you’d come,” James confessed into the dark hair, feeling the tension that had been building in him slowly begin to unwind.

He knew he’d been more reluctant then Anthony to return, unsure what it would mean coming to the compound. They’d been subjected to an overwhelming amount of testing since coming out of cryo, everything from physical to emotional. James understood why, hell he was a little iffy on his own mental state half the time, he found himself struggling to articulate his own feelings. Suffering not only from his time under HYDRA but also getting his bearings in a new time. He'd been rather out of it for almost seventy years. 

Anthony didn't seem to have the same hang-ups when it came to his healing. He'd been eager, trying everything their therapist recommended, every strategy. Challenging his recovery in a way that James couldn’t seem to.

He was sure they were getting better... but sometimes it felt like Anthony was leaving him behind.

Absently he brushed his fingers through the dark hair softly as his anxious thoughts churned around in his head.

“You think any harder you’re going to break what’s left of your mind,” Anthony mumbled pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

James hummed, “Probably, but who’s going to notice?”

The man in his arm rolled on top of him dark brown eyes warm and soft in the dimness of the bedroom. He didn’t like it to be fully dark, neither of them could tolerate it, always making sure to keep a light on. The dark remained them of being locked away.

“What’s got you thinking so deeply so late at night?”

James hesitated, he thought about saying nothing, but he’d never lied to Anthony.

“Being separated from you.”

Anthony’s expression turned dark immediately, James hurried to soothe him, “I’m not saying…I’m just…. I…” he struggled for the words trying to articulate his thoughts more clearly.

They had tried to separate them once they woke up, but it had ended poorly. The first-time James had gone right through a reinforced wall, and the second-time Anthony had caused a complete systems failure in the facility they’d been kept in before ripping the doors of their rooms clean off.

“No, never,” Anthony gritted out looking ready to commit murder.

James half grinned wishing it didn't relieve him as much as it did to hear those words.

"I never want to be separated from you, where you go I go," Anthony words were soft, but filled with trembling emotion. Sounding like a dark promise whispered between them. James knew somewhere, deep in the recess of his rational mind the level of dependency they had on each other was not what their therapist would consider healthy.

He didn’t care.

All he felt was an overwhelming relief and love…

Anthony was still looking at him serious and calm, and James knew without a doubt there was no one else in the world for him. Pushing away from the thoughts he moved, settling the warm body more firmly on top of his. Running his hands up and down the others side humming in contentment.

Distantly he registered this was the first time they’d been really been alone since they’d woke in Wakanda. They’d been under quite a bit of surveillance for the last few months. Scientist and doctors, therapists, and engineers, there had been eyes on them since they’d opened their eyes.

“Are you ok?” Anthony whispered cupping his face and looking down at him, his expression was troubled. 

James thought for a moment, he’d been the one unsure about what he wanted. Anthony had been determined, he had tried so hard to get better, and Edward Stark had fought hard for them to be allowed to return. 

Reaching up he brushed fingers through the shorn hair on his left side, lightly touching the implant there. An intimate gesture, one that they shared only between them. Each shying away from anyone but each other touching the things they felt made them venerable.

“As long as I’m with you,” he mumbled knowing as soon as he said the words they were true. Anthony smiled at him sweetly, he shifting his hips, reminding James they were pressed together rather intimately.

He settled his hands against slim hip unable to help but grind back, it had been….a while, arousal, lust, passion…emotions that had often been pressed down when they’d been awake, the missions had been the importance. They had their stolen moments, but they were so few and far between. There was an intimacy they hadn’t been given the chance to explore.

Now though…now, he reminded himself, they could.

Anthony rolled his hips again before kissing him deeply, tongues sliding together as they rocked together unhurried. There was no frantic rush, no fear of being caught, of being put back in the cold…

He pulled Anthony closer, banishing the thoughts of cold to the back of his mind. Sliding his hands under Anthony’s sweats he smoothed them over warm skin, faint raised scars meeting his wandering fingers. God, he was warm. He pulled his hips closer, the other man moaning into his mouth before as his hips stuttered, rhythm broken as strong thighs squeezed him tight as he came.

Anthony collapsed bonelessly against him with a small groan, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

James kissed his head, “Why?” he asked genuinely curious.

The smaller man pulled back raising an eyebrow, “Really? That was embarrassingly quick.”

Anthony looked away a lovely flush rising across his neck and cheeks. James grinned shrugging, “I don’t mind.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes at him before he was leaning down kissing his lips briefly before kissing his way across his naked chest. James squirmed, Anthony’s mouth was hot and perfect as he moved lower, tugging down his PJ pants, James eagerly lifted his hips to help.

He felt a rough palm on his erection and groaned; the friction perfect. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the bed, thrusting into the fist before the first stopped and Anthony was swallowing him down.

“Christ,” he muttered, unable to help but thrust into the hot mouth of his lover. 

James buried his fingers in dark hair, carefully to not touch the implant as Anthony worked him so perfectly. Unable to help himself he ran a thumb across the stubbled jaw as he worked him taking him so far James felt the tip of his shaft hit Anthony’s soft pallet.

“Oh my god, yes sweetheart, feel so good…” he groaned looking down into those soft brown eyes looking at him, lips stretched obscenely on his length. He looked so young in that moment, and James wasn’t sure what that heat was that ripped through him at that thought but suddenly he was done, orgasm ripping through him like liquid heat.

Dazed he felt Anthony lick him clean before he was crawling back up his body looking both pleased and hesitant.

“Was it good?” he asked softly, and James felt his heart melt. He gathered him close kissing him once more. tasting himself on those swollen lips. It was more of a turn on then he’d thought it would be.

"It was amazing," he breathed and felt Anthony grin, flushed and proud.

“I’ve never done that before,” he confessed into the languid space between them and James felt a small painful sound come from his throat.

He crushed Anthony close, closing his eyes as he felt that same pain and guilt settle on him. He’d been so young…. he’d brought him into that hell, even now Anthony looked so young and venerable and he felt so terribly old at that moment.

“Could we…could we do more things?”

James couldn’t help it he chuckled then, looking down at the dark head pressed to him. Anthony refused to look up, and he was sure the younger man was blushing.

“What do you have in mind?”

Thin shoulders shrugged, and James just hummed pressing a kiss to his head as he relaxed into the bed. “Well, let me know when you do.”

Anthony just nuzzled closer, James kissing the metal that curved over his ear lovingly known he was inevitably tied to the man in his arms.

-#-#-#-

Ed frowned at the papers in his hand as clever dark eyes read over the text. His glass of whisky long forgotten as he’d become absorbed in the reports. He had only intended to glance at them, just to get a little insight from the specialists on their new additions. Ed had insisted on paper copies only, not wanting any digital trail that could potentially be hacked and leaked.

He was fiercely protective of his brother’s identity, even when they’d put the case forward to the Human Rights Commission when they’d wanted to bring the Winter Soldier and the Mekhanik up on charges. Their identities had been kept quiet and Edward would continue to throw all the money he had at it if it meant protecting his twin. 

“Good reading?”

He looked up as the voice as it startled him from his thoughts. Steve stood hesitantly in the doorway of the living room, looking tired and drawn in the dim shadows.

Ed sighed setting the papers aside, “Not sure,” he answered honestly.

Steve nodded stepping slowly in as if afraid he’d be kicked out, “SI business?”

Ed shook his head sitting back and rubbing his face, "Naw, it’s the reports for Bucky and Tony.”

Steve made a soft noise, and Ed felt the couch dip beside him, “Is it…are they ok?” Steve sounded hesitant, worried, and Ed felt his heart lurch in sympathy. He knew that feeling, and he wanted to reach out and comfort the man.

“Yes and no,” he said moving his hands from his face to stare blankly at the ceiling. He felt Steve shift beside him, a warm leg touching his. It was a small act of comfort but Ed took it. Unable to stop his thoughts and worries tumbling around in his head from spewing out.

“They’re doing as ok as can be expected; physically, emotionally, mentally, they’ve been cleared…hell they’ve even been cleared to be part of the Avengers if they want to. But that can’t be can it?”

He turned to Steve worried, he knew he wasn’t making much sense, but he seemed to be having problems organizing his thoughts logically.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked softly head tilting curiously.

“My brother was lack of a better word, rather sickly. He had everything when we were kids; croup, whooping cough, chickenpox you name it. He got an ear infection so bad when we were kids he lost the hearing in his left ear. He had glasses thick as Coke bottles, practically blind without them. He had a heart arrhythmia and severe asthma.”

Steve gave him a faint smile, “That sounds familiar.”

Ed nodded, “Exactly!”

He reached out picking up the physical report on his twin, “Look at this, this is physical assessment they gave him.”

He handed it to Steve waiting for him to read it over, “It says…he’d perfectly healthy.”

Ed nodded, “It’s like…like…” he trailed off at a loss.

“It’s like he got a super solider serum,” Steve finished for him.

He let out-breath, "But that’s not possible is it Steve?”

The big man shrugged, “I started believing in the impossible when I stepped in a 90-pound asthmatic and stepped out…” he trailed off gesturing to himself.

Ed gave a small huff of laughter, “I suppose eh? I mean I should too, I never thought I’d even see him again. I thought for so long he was dead.”

He felt those tears in his eyes again and tried to push them away. A strong arm gently wrapped around his shoulder pulling him close.

“I know,” Steve mumbled, Ed leaned into him, taking comfort in the quiet closeness.

-#-#-#-

Anthony sucked in a lung full of the early morning air, breathing deep as he felt his chest expand and contract without pain or congestion. One of the very few positive things to come out of his time under HYDRA; they’d healed him. He remembered being almost constantly sick in his youth, watching his brother play outside while he was stuck inside because he had hay fever so bad he could barely see.

The sun was rising as they circled the lake running at a pace that he would have never believed was possible once upon a time. Beside him James kept pace, a rather sour look on his face, Anthony hid his smile, he knew he hated running.

“Why do we do this?” he grumbled as if on cue.

Anthony hummed amused, “The therapists recommended running; improves mental and physical health, reduce stress, even helps alleviate symptoms of depression.”

James looked unconvinced but ran with him anyway. Anthony enjoyed running, it allowed the steady buzz and hum of information in his head to fall away, and it was just him and his own thoughts for a while. It had helped him sort through things, get a handle on who he was now.

In Wakanda, he'd run for hours, one time he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't realized he'd been running so long until a panicked James and concerned T’Challa had found him deep in the countryside with no clue where he’d been going or how long he’d been out there.

By the time the sun was fully up they ended their run heading in, James heaving a pleased sigh.

“Can I go beat shit up in the gym now?”

Anthony snorted, “Sure,” he started for the gym but James stopped him before gently redirecting him towards the kitchen.

Anthony knew why James was herding him that way and he didn’t like. He looked at his companion wrinkling his nose, James lifted an eyebrow unmoved. He tried the big eyes next but the other was having none of it.

Heaving a sigh, he went to the kitchen James on his tail, making a great show of going to the cupboard to get one of the specialty protein bars. He grabbed one as James dug through the fridge locating the pre-made shakes. He passed one to Anthony before grabbing water for himself. 

Anthony looked at the innocuous-looking bottle with distaste; it was like drinking chalk. He glanced at the other man, James just gave him a pointed look. Sighing he shook the shake before cracking it open and chugging it down. Thankful that at least the things were mercifully small.

“Urgh, why do I have to drink this garbage and you don’t?” he mumbled clicking his tongue at the unpleasant taste.

James took the bottle from him tossing the empty plastic into the recycling, “Because I’m not a human furnace.”

Anthony scowled, it was one of the more unpleasant side effects of whatever they’d pumped into him. His body ran frighteningly hot, the doctors had thought he’d had a fever for the longest time until they realized his baseline temperature was actually 103. His metabolism was off the charts, and he didn’t eat enough to support the demands of his enhanced body. He ate, James made sure he did, but HYDRA had never been generous when it came to food and Anthony was struggling to remember just how much he needed to eat.

He didn't think it was that big of a deal, but James had been horrified when the doctors had explained just how big of a deficit it was between what he was eating and what he should be eating. He’d always been on the skinny side, despite whatever it was he’d got had done, he was never going to be bulky and big like James.

So, to keep up with his body demands the doctors had set him up with these terrible custom shakes that were basically packed with all the necessary things to keep him functioning.

They still tasted like ass.

The protein bars where better, he munched away on one as he followed James to the gym to watch him work out. He wasn’t a fan of working out himself, he didn’t have a lot of good memories about training. But good God he loved to watch James work out.

All that bulging muscle and strength. Dreamily he stared as big arms pumped an obscenely high weight, shivering when he felt a fissure of heat curl through him.

He was still working on getting used to having such a range of emotions and feeling again. HYDRA hadn’t wanted them to have emotions, but he could remember moments of them slipping through; guilt, fear, anger, despair…love.

Love was perhaps the one emotion that had seeped through the most. The one thing that HYDRA hadn’t been able to burn out of him. His love for James; it was the only thing had kept him moving forward.

He’d been so angry when the doctors had tried to tell them they needed time apart, that it would be ‘healthy’. He hadn’t wanted to hear it, he didn’t want to be away from him, where James went he went.

He was doing push-ups now, long dark hair messily pulling free of the loose ponytail he wore. Anthony suddenly needed to touch him, to be close to him. Standing from his cross-legged position on the mats nearby he moved to James’s side waiting until he was pushing up, before settling on his back. James chuckled but kept going.

Humming pleased Anthony closed his eyes listening to his steady breath and the motion of the man beneath him as he pulled at the information drifting through his conscious mind assembling and disassembling designs in his head.

-#-#-#-

“Fri, where is Tony?” Ed looked into the empty room curious, the bed looked undisturbed like no one had slept there.

“In the gym, with Sargent Barnes Boss.”

Nodding he headed that way a frown pulling his face, he knew his brother was close to Bucky. Had seen how much they depended on each other, he wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about that or not.

Navigating the halls, he headed to the gym lost in thought he all but ran into Steve outside the doors.

“Sorry,” he mumbled glancing up into bright blue eyes.

Steve shook his head, cheeks pink, “No problem.”

Ed felt…nervous. Unable to help it he rolled his eyes over the tight, workout shirt he wore and loose blue shorts. Steve looked good. Really good.

He cleared he throat meeting blue eyes again, “I was looking Tony,” he offered trying to seem nonchalant. Steve nodded and gestured for him to go first, Ed smiled in thanks as he stepped into the gym spotting the pair immediately.

Bucky was doing push-ups, moving rhythmically up and down without seeming to tire or slow. On his back, Tony was reclining, looking for all the world like he was sleeping hands buried in his hoodie pockets.

Steve snorted amused, Ed felt his lips twitch, Tony had never really been one to work out. Due to his asthma, he’d refrained from really any physical activity.

“Tony?” he called Bucky pausing in movements as his brother stirred opening brown eyes he looked to him as he nimbly rolled off Bucky’s back and onto his feet.

Bucky stood as well, pushing sweat-slick hair from his face, "Hi Ed," Tony grinned at him, and he felt his heart tighten in his chest, and he couldn’t help but rub at the reactor as he swallowed the swell of emotion that bubbled up.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join me in the workshop today…” he trailed off wondering if he sounded as stupid as he thought he’d been.

“Really?”

His twin lit up and Ed felt his heart lift, “Yeah of course.”

He watched as Tony turned pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before he was turning back to him eager and bright-eyed. Ed watched the show of affection a little uneasy. He wasn't all that sure about Bucky Barnes yet. 

Pushing it away he beckoned for Tony to follow and they made their way out of the gym.

They walked in silence, not uncomfortable, but odd. His brother had been a chatterbox when they were younger. So much so he’d often told him to shut it.

Reaching the workshop, the doors opened automatically, “Thanks Fri,” he called.

His brother looked excited, “I like FRIDAY.”

Before Ed could say anything his brother off moving around the space with alarming speed. He blinked in surprise before that creeping sense of guilt clawed up at him again. Tony had always been the smarter of them, he was brilliant and creative…Ed had always wished he’d had half the talent the other had.

“These are the Iron Man suits, aren’t they?” Tony’s call pulled him from his maudlin thoughts and he moved to join him.

“Yeah, I’m actually working on a new model,” he gestured to the table, Tony moving to look at them all eyes moving rapidly.

“They wanted me to build them one,” he said suddenly out of the blue, and Ed froze. He didn’t need to ask who _they _were.

“They made me build all sorts of weapons, but they really wanted a suit. You terrified them.” His face looked blank, dispassionate and Ed wanted to cry. He didn’t move, not move not daring to breathe.

"I refused," he turned to look at Ed than a look of pride replacing that terrible blankness.

“I pretended I didn't know how they thought my mind was broken," he tapped the metal implant over his ear. 

Ed blinked back the tears, “I’m so sorry Tony,” he whispered choking on the words. He couldn’t imagine, Afghanistan had been a goddam holiday compared to what this brother had survived

Tony approached him hesitantly, setting a rough hand on his shoulder frown turning his lips. “There was nothing you could do, no need to be sorry.”

Ed clasped the hand on his shoulder squeezing tight, "I should have looked for you more, there was nobody I shouldn't have assumed."

Tony snorted, “Ed there was nothing you could do, don’t blame yourself.”

He couldn’t help it then he was pulling Tony to him squeezing him tight as he got a reign on his emotions. Taking a few shuddering breaths he pulled away wiping at his eyes, he felt rough hands card through his hair gently.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to Ed," he said, and his expression turning sad. Lips turning down as he moved another hand through his hair.

“No,” he cleared his throat shaking his head vehemently, “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault. Never your fault Tony.”

They looked at each other a long moment, a chasm between them. Ed was terrified he never be able to breach it. Looking into eyes so close to his own, the moment was broken by an excited familiar chirp and the sound of servos running. He watched as Tony' s eyes went wide and he turned almost violently.

“Dum-E?” he croaked the little bot hurrying to him, and Ed was smiling softly, Tony looked at him eyes wide and teary. “You kept him, all these years…”

Ed shrugged, “Of course,” he didn’t add how much Dum-E meant to him, how much he’d helped when he’d lost Tony. It had been the last project his brother had done before he’d disappeared, despite all the grief he liked to give the little bot, he would have never got rid of him.

It would appear Dum-E hadn't forgotten his creator either, chirping and whirring, as Tony listened to him patiently as if he could understand the bot. Ed had always fancied his brother shared a special affinity for technology, it would appear it hadn't left him.

“You got old brother,” Tony spoke after sometime, a teasing laugh in his voice and a smug smile on his face.

Ed groaned, “I am not, forty is the new twenty,” he sniffed, pleased when Tony wider. “Besides you’re actually older,” he reminded his twin.

Tony laughed, and it was a wonderful sound. Ed chuckled as well, trying not to notice just how young Tony looked. Despite the years, he could easily pass for 25, but there was a hardness to him and more than a bit of sadness.

Pushing away his thoughts he stood, "So brother dear, can I interest you in a little engineering binge? I know it's not Soviet-era scrap but you may be able to cobble together something.”

He watched as dark eyes took on a fire a grin spreading across his lips.

“There is something I want to make.”

-#-#-#-

James carefully carried the heaping tray down the stairs. It was late afternoon and neither Stark’s had surfaced since they’d headed down to the workshop. Steve had explained that Edward Stark would often go for days before appearing. Working on something new for Stark Industries, or improving equipment for the team; often forgetting the most basic of necessities. Steve confided he often had to go pry Ed out of there to sleep and eat.

James was not going to stand for that. Anthony was on a very strict regime when it came to his food intake, and while he would argue it wasn’t a big deal, the serum kept him moving and healthy, James never again wanted to see him so thin and frail as he once had. 

Loading up a tray with sandwiches, chips, and Anthony’s shake he headed to the workshop. Pausing before the door he looked around for a way in.

"Can I help you, Sargent Barnes,” the lightly accented voice of Stark’s AI nearly made him spill his tray.

“Umm…food?” he managed eloquently.

There was a brief pause and the door was opening on its own. Stepping in he barely kept his mouth from falling open in surprise; the place was…amazing…

He’d been in Anthony’s cramped little workspace many times over the years, he even had memories of being curled together under metal sheeting in an attempt for a brief moment of togetherness. This was nothing like that dank basement. It was what James would have imagined the future to be a lifetime ago. 

“James!” he turned at his name, spotting Anthony working at something, he looked happy, cheeks flushed and a smile curling about his lips. It warmed his chest.

“Anthony,” he returned jointing him at the worktable setting down the tray of food.

“Guess what I’m doing?”

“Creating something inventive I’m sure,” he responded placing a triangular sandwich in his hand as he gesticulated with the other. Smiling pleased as he ate the sandwich without thinking.

“I’m making you a new arm,” he grinned cheeks full of food; James froze.

“A new arm?” he asked softly, tucking another sandwich in the roughly callused hand as he stuffed the last bit in his mouth.

“Yeah, I designed it years and years ago, that garbage attached to you has no business being there,” he started and James listened attentively as he spoke. Before them a design hovered in the air, moving as Anthony spoke, spinning, and animating as pieces assembled before falling away again

Anthony never touched the screen with his hands.

He glanced at normally brown eyes, now glowing a soft blue. He wasn’t sure if Anthony knew they did that, but James had noticed once they’d been out of cryo. It happened when he was working with technology, not always, but if Anthony wasn’t thinking about it they would glow a soft blue, warm and pleasant.

"Hey, food!" Edward's voice irrupted and James watched the light wink out as Anthony turned to his brother.

James handed both of them another sandwich as the brothers looked over the arm design. James making sure the plate was clean before he grabbed Anthony’s shake, popping the cap and handing it over, ignoring the puppy dog eyes the other man gave. James remembered Steve trying the same eyes on him years ago. 

Sighing heavily, Anthony quickly chugged it down, making a face. James did feel a little guilty about it the things were horrendous. But it was important for Anthony to be healthy.

“What is that?” Ed asked curiously.

James watched as Anthony handed it to his brother, “It’s these awful nutrient supplement shakes.”

Ed turned it over in his hands reading the ingredients, “Why do you drink them then?”

James answered for him, “Because he needs the added caloric intake.”

Ed looked at him curiously a moment before nodding, "They taste bad?"

Anthony was smacking his lips like a dog with peanut butter, “The worst.”

“I think we can do better than this, let me get some people on it.”

James felt his heart warm, clearly, Ed loved his brother, Anthony smiled at him. 

“I didn’t know SI did food?”

Ed waved a hand, “We have all sorts of subsidiaries now, no more weapons, so a lot more companies are willing to work with us." 

James listened to them a while longer before gathering up the tray, “Dinner is at six.” He reminded them, giving Anthony a look. He got a sweet grin in response, and a kiss on the cheek. Shaking his head, he left the workshop.

He found Steve sitting at the kitchen table drawing, the image-making something flare in his mind. A memory of a small, skinny blonde dirty fingers smudged in charcoal at a rickety table in the dying light of the day.

“All good in the workshop?”

James blinked before he nodded, “Yeah they seem to be doing well.”

Steve hummed turning back to his work and James tied up before making a cup of coffee and joining the other man at the table lost in thought. They sat in silence a while before Steve broke it, voice hesitant and soft, “How are you doing Buck?”

James wanted to sigh, it seemed that was all anyone ever asked them, ‘how you doing?’ or ‘are you ok?’, he understood it... but it was still irritating. Really, he was as ok as he could expect to be he doubted he would ever be the person he once was and he was ok with that. He was making peace with who he was now…he was just afraid of what Steve expected of him.

“I’m ok, all things considered,” he mumbled looking at his metal arm on the table. An awkward silence fell between them then and James wanted to wince. This is what he feared, that unease, the inability to relate, he felt a sudden pang of jealously Anthony didn’t seem to be having the same sort of trouble connecting with his brother.

“Do you remember when you took, what’s her name, the blonde to that bar down the street from us, and you got in that fight with Paul and his gang?”

James snorted eyebrow-raising, "Hester Smith, and as I recall it was you who started that fight."

He watched as blue eyes lit up and a wide grin crossed the broad honest face.

“Ninety pounds of trouble, that’s what you were didn’t give me a moments peace,” James grumbled and Steve laughing then, even as tears gathered in his eyes.

Just like that the awkwardness between them was breaking as they started working their way through hazy memories, remembering the wild, carefree kids they once were. They sat at the kitchen table a long while, barely noticing when the others began filling in for dinner. 

Sam joined them at some point putting a beer before them as he listed in wide-eyed interest as they’re memories moved from their youth to the war. James grinned as a familiar presence settled near his arm, he automatically lifted his metal limb as Anthony slot into his side, his slender self-frame perching on his knee.

He’s showered and changed, into jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, and James is happy to see he’s not wearing a hat. He knew he was self-conscious about the implant over his ear, James had assured him it was nothing to be ashamed of, he would know after all.

“I told you and Dum Dum it was a bad idea,” Steve crossed his arms leaning back looking smug.

“Yeah but who the hell listened to you anyway?” James grumbled and the others laughed.

Food had appeared at some point, and they were all fighting over cartoons of Chinese as they peppered James with more questions about young Steve Rogers. He gleefully recalled embarrassing moments from their past. Pleased he was doing so well. The memories had been a long while coming back, but the more he seemed to talk to them, the clearer they became in his head.

“He thought smoking would make him look tougher,” he explained as Steve sputtered indigent.

“Everyone smoked, it was the 30’s,” he grumbled.

The others laughed, as James put more food on his plate. He hadn't failed to notice that Anthony was eating more off his plate than his own. He had moved to his own chair but was sitting on his knees as he listened, brow keen and curious as he absently ate, James was sure he didn't even notice. He didn't draw attention to it simply kept going, making sure to put more on his plate. 

It was a nice dinner if a bit nosey and chaotic. It was a little overwhelming, it had just been them for so long…

As if reading his thoughts, Anthony was pressing into his side, and he could feel the tremble in his slight frame. The others were still chatting around the table, reminiscing past missions now, having moved on from asking him about Steve.

Taking the opening he pulled Anthony carefully into his arms as he stood. The other immediately looping his arms around his neck and hiding his face as they headed out of the kitchen and back towards his room.

He heard Steve call out, but Ed was speaking and thankfully no one followed them. They didn’t say a word until they were in the bedroom with the door closed. He set Anthony carefully on the bed, watching worried as he laid down curling in on himself. James sat on the edge hip touching Anthony as he gently brushed dark hair back.

“M’ok,” he murmured, James hummed non-committal, Anthony wrinkled his nose, “It was just…a lot…” he sighed closing his eyes nuzzling into his metal hand.

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed.

They were quite a long moment, just content to be with each other.

“I think, we’ll be ok here,” he said softly and James felt his lips twitch up.

“Yeah?”

Anthony’s eyes were fluttering then as he hummed in agreement. James felt his heart squeeze, carefully he undid the others jeans slipping them off before he was carefully tucking him under the covers. Stripping down to his own underwear he slid in beside him rolling into the almost uncomfortably warm body beside him. Wrapping his real arm around the other's waist he held him close, feeling Anthony’s breathing even out and slow.

Content, he drifted off as well, his own feelings echoing Anthony’s sentiment, they were going to be ok here.

-#-#-#-

“It went well, today didn’t it?”

Steve looked up at the soft voice, Ed wasn't looking at him though, he was staring at the half-empty beer in front of him, for once not looking so calm and collected. He looked worried, and sad, usually smiling lips thin and taut.

Steve sighed, glancing at his own beer, they were alone at the table now, the others headed in to watch a movie. "I would think so," he finally answered Ed's question, thinking back on the day. It had been nice to talk to Bucky, to remember. It had almost been like old times…almost…

“It feels…it feels like he’s distant, that he’s back….but not all of him came back,” Ed’s voice was whisper soft in the stillness, a thread of fear snaking through his words.

Steve understood, he had been thinking the same, Bucky was back…but it wasn't the loud, outrageous Bucky he remembered. This one was quiet, thoughtful, sadness cloaking him, except when he was around Tony. He seemed to light up whenever the man was around like his whole world existed for him.

“Yeah, it does,” Steve nodded, “I’m not sure…I’m not sure they ever will come all the way back,” he tried not to let his breath hitch as the truth hit him. He may never be the Bucky of his memories.

Edward Stark was looking at him stricken, “What, what can I do?”

Steve reached out, taking a strong hand in his own, feeling the callused palms grip him tight, “We love them,” he answered resolutely, “No matter who they are now, we still love them and we support them.”

Ed nodded taking a shaking breath, “Yeah…yeah we do,” he agreed, Steve capturing brown eyes as he smiled softly. Steve felt his own breath catch at the genuine sweet gesture, without thinking he was leaning forward pressing a kiss to those tempting lips.

It was brief and chaste, but Steve felt his head thrum and his blood sing. Pulling back just a quickly he stood, cursing his pale skin as he felt flush.

“I’m sorry I…” he started, looking for an escape.

A firm hand caught him, and Ed was smiling at him, cheeks a little pink, "I'm not," he said softly.

Steve felt the tension in his chest unwind, “No?”

“No,” he was drawing him in and Steve went willingly, maybe he’d have to thank Bucky later, but right now….he grinned pulling Ed closer as he kissed the breath right out of him.

End.


End file.
